ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Not-So-Perfect Duo
Plot Clepron begins acting very strange and evil around Mig and he ends up almost killing Mig when he figures that Clepron isn't actually Clepron. Synopsis Mig is at Mr. Yogurtine's, waiting for Clepron to show up. "Ugh where is he! His frozen yogurt is melting," said Mig. He glancd at it and stole it and gulped it down. "Mmmm," he said. Just then Clepron showed up and flipped the table the were sitting at over. "Ummm ok?" said Mig. "Where's my frozen yogurt," he said. "I ate it. You were kind of late," said Mig. Clepron got angry and squeezed his hands together and then picked up Mig and threw him against the wall. "Woah dude!! What the heck is wrong with you," said Mig. "Nothing!!" yelled Clepron. He grabbed his weapon out and blasted a hole through the place's covered up entrance. "I can buy you another yogurt cup," said Mig. "Noooo!!!" shouted Clepron. "Ugh! Fine, have the one I ordered," said Mig, handing him his cup. Clepron smacked it into the air. "Hey! Now you owe me two dollars," said Mig. Just then Clepron aimed his weapon Mig, ready to fire. "Ahh!" shouted Mig. He jumped up and ran away from Clepron and threw chairs and stuff at him. "You can't get away that easily!" he shouted. He blasted his jetpack and flew at Mig. "Oh man!" shouted Mig. He dialed up and alien and turned into and flew into the air. "Dragonfly!" he shouted. He flew very fast away from Clepron and whacked him down. Clepron then flew right back up with no damage. "What the heck?" asked Dragonfly. Clepron then aimed his weapons at Dragonfly and blasted but he turned intangible and faced through a building to catch his breathe in. "What the heck is wrong with Clepron today? I mean trying to kill me ain't cool!' said Dragonfly. He landed and folded his wings up when Clepron came blasting through the building. "You can't hide from me Mig!" he shouted Dragonfly was hiding behind a large metal box and was crouching down. Just then Clepron found him and he flew outside and turned into Spiker and stuck to the wall. Clepron came out and Mig threw spikes on him and got him stuck to the ground and he turned back. "Hahaha! Got you," said Mig. Clepron smiled and laughed. "You will never get me!" he shouted. He broke out of the spikes and aimed his weapons at Mig. Mig hesitated and was trying to find the right alien fast. He then quickly and accidentally went Ripjaws. "Er, this is a very bad time!" said Ripjaws. He began to hyperventilate and run around. "Hehehe! Now I got you!" shouted Clepron. He blasted Ripjaws and made him fall down. "HUH! Water! HUH! HUH!" Ripjaws shouted. He fainted and then the gamatrix timed out and turned Mig back still knocked out. "Hahahah!" laughed Clepron. Mig woke up on the side of a building and looked back. He saw himself laughing. "What the heck?" asked Mig confused. he saw himself with white hair, a yellow jacked, a grey t-shirt, grey eyes, white and black shoes, and dark black jeans on. "You little fool!" he shouted. "What are you talking about?" asked Mig. "I am Leugim!" said the clone. "Leugim? Mu name spelled backwards?" asked Mig. "Of course you low level inbecile! I am trapped in your twin form because I used to work for Azmuth and he turned me into this for being bad!" shouted Leugim or Gim for short. "Well your going down Gim!!" shouted Mig. "Bring it idiot!" shouted Gim. The two jumped on each other and Gim threw Mig off him. "By the way, whould did you do to Clepron!" shouted Mig. "Oh you mean my disguise?" asked Gim. In a bright yellow flash, Gim was Clepron. "I was pretending to be Clepron ALL this time to trick you!" shouted Gim, who then turned back. "You little creep!" shouted Mig. Gim smiled. "Now I'm going to kill you!" shouted Gim. Mig turned into Feedback. "Oh no you won't!" he said. "Ooooh! Bring it doofus!" shouted Gim. Feedback blasted Gim but Gim dodged him. "Hahahahaha!" he laughed. He turned into Negative Chromastone and blasted Feedback a lot of times. Feedback then grabbed Chromastone who then turned into Negative Puncherbot and punched Feedback down. "Ouch!" he said. Puncherbot laughed and Feedback grabbed him. He then threw him numerous times into the ground before throwing him off the building. Gim turned back and Feedback landed on the ground and turned back into Mig. "This isn't the last time you'll see me!" Gim shouted, teleporting away. Azmuth was in front of him and Gim realized he was in a holding faciltiy. "Nooo!!!" shouted Gim. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Azmuth (brief at end) Villains *Leugim (disguised as Clepron) Aliens Used By Miguel *Dragonfly *Spiker (brief) *Ripjaws (accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) *Feedback By Leugim *Negative Chromastone *Negative Puncherbot Trivia *This is the first episode so far where Clepron does not appear in it with Mig. *This is the debut of Mig's evil twin, Leugim (Gim). *Leugim and Miguel's fighting and ending of episode are similar to what happened between Ben Tennyson and Albedo the first time they thought. Category:Episodes